


Fear and Cower

by Dormi_Aria



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Minor Character Death, Neverzone (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormi_Aria/pseuds/Dormi_Aria
Summary: AU where Eclipsa brings the wand with her when she runs off to Elope with Globgor.
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Globgor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fear and Cower

“Midnight Shriek.” The whispered words had barely passed Eclipsa’s lips when a glowing wine colored butterfly emerged from her wand. The spell pummeled into a Mewnian Knight knocking him into a wall.

“Are you alright?” Eclipsa asked worriedly as the Queen of Darkness held out her hand. She helped a monster back up to his feet.

“I’m alive my Queen…Thank you for saving my life.” The monster replied, bowing his head to her.

“It was the right thing to do.” Eclipsa whispered, turning her attention to the knight. He wasn’t moving anymore.

“What are your orders my Queen?” The Monster kneeling before her. Eclipsa didn’t have to think long.

“Tell everyone to evacuate the Monster Temple. The Magical High Commission came here for me. I’ll face them myself.” Eclipsa said, turning her head away in shame. She tightened her grip on her wand and was grateful that she’d decided to bring it with her after all when she left Mewni.

“Yes Your Majesty.” The Monster replied after a pause. He limped away to look for the others as Eclipsa slowly walked to the entrance of the temple.

“There you are! You Vile Villainess!” Eclipsa heard Rhombulus screech. Eclipsa’s hat covered her face as she waved her wand sharply to the left. This created a wave of black fire that destroyed the beam of crystallization magic Rhombulus shot at her.

“I’m not the one murdering innocents.” Eclipsa replied as her cheek marks started to glow.

“Innocents? They’re monsters! They’re evil! Just like you oh Queen of Darkness!” Rhombulus replied, taking a step toward Eclipsa. He held both of his snake hands out and they opened their mouths shooting two more beams of crystallization magic at her.

Eclipsa opened her parasol and flew up in the air thirty feet well above the beams. She floated up there.

“Last Chance Rhombulus! Call off your attack and leave my home now!” Eclipsa ordered raising her voice for the first time.

“And Let you continue your evil reign of terror?” Rhombulus laughed.  
“Not a chance!” Rhombulus sneered going on the attack once more.  
The Queen of Darkness closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

“You’ve made your choice then, very well.” She whispered, Eclipsa opened her now glowing eyes and saw Rhombulus once again trying to trap her in crystal.  
“Black Velvet Inferno.” Elipsca mumbled, pointing her wand at the large beam of magic heading toward her. There was a large flash of light that temporarily blinded both her and Rhombulus.

Rhombulus groaned and picked himself up off the ground. He could see his fellow Magical High Commission members, Hekapoo and Omnitraxus approach.

As for Eclipsa, she was still up in the air.

Her face once again covered by her hat as she refused to make eye contact with the MCH. She could hear her daughter Meteora screaming from inside. Eclipsa wondered if Rhombulus had already turned Globgor to crystal.

“It seems I’m out of choices.” Eclipsa whispered ignoring a fire ball whizzing past her. She could see the Magical High Commission readying another attack against her. Eclipsa could tell that they weren’t going to leave peacefully. Meteora’s terrified cries from inside the Monster Temple pierced her heart like a knife.

“"I call the spell which has no name. My mother’s gift with which she reigned. Eclipse my heart with rightful power. Stand before the queen and cower.“ Eclipsa exclaimed, casting her mother’s most powerful spell.

The Queen of Darkness watched Hekapoo’s face go white in terror. She used her dimensional scissors to tear a hole in space time to get out of the spell’s path. While Rhombulus and Omnitraxus cowered behind a wall of crystal Rhombulus created to try and block the spell.

The spell that has no name melted through Rhombulus’ crystal like an acid and tore into the two members of the Magical High Commission. Eclipsa could see through the holes in Rhombulus’ body even before he hit the ground. While Omnitraxus’ body flickered out of existence and his skull shattered once it hit the rocky ground below.

“Lekmet won’t be fixing you this time…He can’t bring back the dead or my Mother would still be here.” Eclipsa whispered as she slowly floated back down. She turned around and walked away.

As Eclipsa stepped over the threshold into the Monster Temple she glanced back over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry it had to be this way, but you wouldn’t listen.” Eclipsa’s voice quivered as she spoke. She walked quickly through the halls of the Monster Temple to her daughter’s nursery. Along the way, she saw her husband Globgor unconscious in a pile of crystal shards. Unlike the knight from earlier, Eclipsa could see Globgor’s chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

At least he’s alive. But Meteora needs me first. The Queen of Darkness thought to herself as she kept moving. She pushed the door open to Meteora’s room and went over to her baby’s cot.

“Mother’s here…Mother’s got you.” Eclipsa cooed, setting her wand down on the table next to Meteora’s cot and picked her daughter up. She kept speaking soft words of reassurance as Eclipsa tried to soothe the baby.

Meteora stopped crying, she buried her face in the front of Eclipsa’s dress and clung to her mother. Eclipsa felt herself finally relax her shoulders. She exhaled slowly as the Queen of Darkness let her guard down.

“What…did you do?” Globgor wheezed as he stepped into the room. Her lover still had a layer of crystal dust sticking to his fur. Eclipsa didn’t look at her husband. Instead, she kept her gaze on her wand and stood with her back to him. He must know that Eclipsa killed two members of the Magical High Commission.

“I did what I had to.” Was all The Queen of Darkness said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm alive.
> 
> and Once again writing fiction about a supposedly evil Queen.
> 
> I'm seeing a pattern here.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> If you like this be sure to tell me I may continue it.


End file.
